communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:ForestFairy/Community-News: November 2016
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zur schon vorletzten Ausgabe im Jahr 2016! Diesen Monat mit folgenden Themen: Das war im November so los Adventskalender In diesem Jahr gibt es von Fandom wieder einen Adventskalender. Aber auch andere Wikis haben ihre eigenen Kalender geplant, zum Beispiel das Villagers and Heroes Wiki. Habt ihr in euren Wikis auch etwas geplant, das mit Weihnachten zu tun hat? Schreibt es doch mal in die Kommentare! Wenn du noch etwas zum Fandom-Adventskalender beitragen willst, kannst du es gerne als neue Seite im Community-News-Wiki erstellen – vielleicht versteckt es sich ja bald hinter einem Türchen. Technische Neuerungen *Das Wiki vorstellen-Tool wurde durch die Möglichkeit ersetzt, ein Bild und einen kurzen Text beim Bearbeiten der mobilen Hauptseite hinzufügen zu können. Schaue am besten die Hilfeseite für weitere Informationen an. *In der Desktop-Ansicht auf mobilen Geräten nutzt der Footer nun die volle zur Verfügung stehende Breite aus. *Die Suchfunktion leitet nun bei der Suche nach einem Leerzeichen (" ") oder einem Punkt (".") nicht mehr auf eine leere Seite weiter. *Die MediaWiki-Erweiterung Maps wurde standardmäßig für alle Communitys aktiviert. *Unterhalb der Seitenzählers erscheint ein neuer „Seite hinzufügen“-Button. *Die Benutzer-Icons im Chat wurden dem aktuellen Design-Standard angepasst. *Die Diskussionen erhalten nun auch einen „Desktop XL“-Breakpoint für große Bildschirme. *Der Wiki-Starter Prozess bekommt ein neues und einfacheres Design. *Der VisualEditor bekam einige Updates: **Die Größe des Editors wird drastisch verkleinert und sieht jetzt viel besser aus, wenn man kurze Seiten bearbeitet. **Der Lizenztext wurde aus dem Editor entfernt. **Wenn man eine neue Seite erstellt wird der Dialog automatisch eingesandt. Wir erhoffen uns davon, dass weniger Benutzer die Seitenerstellung abbrechen. (Die Bearbeitung von bestehenden Seiten bleibt so wie sie ist.) *'Anmerkung:' Wenn du planst, das populäre Schnee-Winter-Skript in deinem Wiki einzuschalten, dann denke daran, dass du dazu den Überprüfungsprozess nicht brauchst. Das Skript SnowStorm.js kann per MediaWiki:ImportJS importiert werden. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Comic Con London Cyanide, Mitglied des Entertainment-Newsteams, hat die London MCM Comic Con besucht und berichtet uns in ihrem Blog davon und wie es dazu kommt, dass auf der Messe ein Banner von Fandom hing: Die MCM Comic Con in London. Winter-Vorschau: Videospiele Außerdem hat uns Cyanide in einem Blog einen Überblick über die wichtigsten Videospiel-Erscheinungen im Winter geboten: Videospiele-Vorschau Winter 2016 - Teil 1. Vorgestellt: Sir Boromir In diesem Monat wurde uns Sir Boromir vorgestellt. Erfahre zum Beispiel, wie er auf seinen Benutzernamen kam oder was es mit seinem Avatar auf sich hat: Vorgestellter Fandom-Autor: Sir Boromir. Fandom-Leitsätze In einer Blog-Reihe werden uns aktuell die Leitsätze von Fandom, „Balance“, „Collaboration“, „Community“, „Heart“ und „Trust“, vorgestellt. Mehr dazu erfahrt ihr auch im Einführungsblog: Die Leitsätze von Fandom. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick November= * 04. November 2016: Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Call of Duty-Wiki * 11. November 2016: Dishonored 2 Dishonored-Wiki * 10. November 2016: Tyranny * 15. November 2016: WatchDogs 2 WatchDogs-Wiki * 17. November 2016: Planet Coaster * 29. November 2016: Star Trek: Bridge Crew Memory-Alpha-Wiki |-| Vorschau Dezember= * 01. Dezember 2016: Die Zwerge Das Wiki der Zwerge * 02. Dezember 2016: Steep * 06. Dezember 2016: Dead Rising 4 * 09. Dezember 2016: Space Hulk: Deathwing Serien / TV-Shows Rückblick November= * 03. November 2016: Fargo Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo * 05. November 2016: Blue Bloods Staffel 5 startet auf Kabel 1 * 05. November 2016: The Walking Dead Staffel 6 startet auf RTL 2 - The Walking Dead (TV)) * 07. November 2016: Club der roten Bänder Staffel 2 startet auf VOX - Club der roten Bänder-Wiki * 08. November 2016: 100 Code Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo * 09. November 2016: Highschool DxD Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben MAXX - Highschool DxD-Wiki * 09. November 2016: The Testament of Sister New Devil Staffel 2 startet auf ProSieben MAXX - Animanga-Wiki * 10. November 2016: Weinberg Staffel 1 startet auf VOX * 13. November 2016: Into the Badlands Staffel 1 startet auf RTL 2 * 14. November 2016: Humans Staffel 1 startet auf VOX * 16. November 2016: How to get away with Murder Staffel 2 startet auf VOX - HTGAWM-Wikia * 16. November 2016: Mike & Molly Staffel 6 startet auf ProSieben * 21. November 2016: The Royals Staffel 2 startet auf Sixx - The Royals-Wiki * 24. November 2016: Beauty & The Beast Staffel 4 startet auf Sixx * 29. November 2016: Tempel Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo |-| Vorschau Dezember= * 03. Dezember 2016: Black Books Staffel 1 startet auf Tele 5 * 03. Dezember 2016: The Muppets Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben * 05. Dezember 2016: NCIS Staffel 14 startet auf Sat.1 - Navy CIS-Wiki * 09. Dezember 2016: Line of Duty Staffel 3 startet auf ZDF * 25. Dezember 2016: Winnetou Staffel 1 startet auf RTL Filme Rückblick November= * 03. November 2016: Kinostart Pettersson & Findus: Das schönste Weihnachten * 03. November 2016: Kinostart Willkommen bei den Hartmanns * 10. November 2016: Kinostart Die Mitte der Welt * 10. November 2016: Kinostart Jack Reacher 2 - Kein Weg zurück * 17. November 2016: Kinostart Dirty Cops - War on Everyone * 17. November 2016: Kinostart Voll verkatert * 17. November 2016: Kinostart Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind Harry Potter Lexikon * 24. November 2016: Kinostart Bad Santa 2 * 24. November 2016: Kinostart Arrival * 24. November 2016: Kinostart The Hollars |-| Vorschau Dezember= * 01. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Das Morgan Projekt * 01. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Underworld 5 - Blood Wars * 08. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Die Vampirschwestern 3 - Reise nach Transsilvanien * 08. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Sing * 08. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Salt and Fire * 15. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Rogue One - A Star Wars Story Jedipedia * 22. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Vaiana * 22. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Allied - Vertraute Fremde * 27. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Assassins Creed Assassins Creed-Wiki * 29. Dezember 2016: Kinostart Die Überglücklichen Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|220px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Der NachtzirkusDer Nachtzirkus Der Nachtzirkus - er taucht auf ohne Ankündigung, öffnet nur bei Nacht und schlägt seine Besucher in seinen Bann. Wie verzaubert wandeln sie durch den Zirkus, der geradezu magisch wirkt, besuchen die atemberaubenden Aufführungen der Artisten in einem der unzähligen Zelten, naschen von den Leckereien, die an den Verkaufsständen angeboten werden, und bewundern das große Feuer, das auf dem zentralen Platz brennt. Was sie nicht wissen: Der Zirkus wird wirklich von Magie betrieben. Ursprünglich als Kulisse für den Wettstreit zweier Zauberlehrlinge geschaffen, hat er viele seiner Zelte und Attraktionen nur ihnen zu verdanken. Celia und Marco, die von zwei mächtigen Magiern ausgebildet und nun in einen Wettstreit geschickte wurden, in dem sie versuchen, sich gegenseitig zu übertrumpfen. Was nicht geplant war: Das die beiden sich ineinander verlieben. Und aufhören wollen, gegeneinander zu kämpfen. Doch es scheint, als wäre ihnen das nicht vergönnt... Weiterlesen... • Abstimmung für das nächste Buch des Monats Wusstest du schon... ? thumb|right|100px|link= ... dass manche Wikis eine App für Android und/oder iOS haben? Benutzer können über eine solche App zum Beispiel schnell auf Artikel zugreifen oder die Diskussionen benutzen. Wenn du denkst, dass es sich bei deiner Community um eine relativ große und aktive handelt und du denkst, dass Leser von einer App profitieren könnten, dann könntest du über Spezial:Kontakt eine App für dein Wiki vorschlagen. Geburtstage Die Geburtstags-Wikis diesen Monat: Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Das war es auch (schon) wieder mit der Ausgabe für diesen Monat! Wir wünschen euch allen eine schöne Weihnachtszeit und hoffen, dass ihr am heiligen Abend reich beschenkt werdet. Wenn ihr euch fragt, wieso sich die letzten Ausgaben vom Aufbau her sehr ähneln und es nicht viel neuen Inhalt gibt, dann klickt mal die letzten Ausgaben an und achtet darauf, wer sich alles bei der Erstellung der Ausgaben beteiligt hat. Wir freuen uns auf eure Kommentare! ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag